A Different Time, A Different Place
by davionsmom
Summary: Set in the changed future, how could one premonition tear three lives apart, Chris, Wyatt, and Bianca. Complete


Title: A different place, A different time

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own any Charmed characters

Status: Oneshot

Rating: T, Drama, Angst

Summary: Set in the changed future, how could one premonition tear three lives apart, Chris, Wyatt, and Bianca

A/N: Well this is my first charmed fic and I badly need a beta, if anyone is up for the job please let me know.

A different time, A different place

Chris ducked as an energy ball flew pass his head. He raised his hand and the demon who had thrown it grabbed his throat and began to choke.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw another demon conjure up an energy ball of his on, Wyatt flicked his wrist and in one swift movement the demon was toast.

Chris watched as the one he had been choking fell to his knees and finally flamed up and disappeared.

"Damn" Chris said looking around; they still had about ten more demon's coming at them.

"Mel, look out!" Chris yelled using his TK to throw the demon back against the wall that had almost clamed his cousin.

Mel turned around her brown eyes blazing she quickly followed Chris attacked with one of her own, she threw her hand out in front of her and watched as fire engulfed the demon and it too disappeared.

They fought until it was just them and one demon left.

He proved to be more powerful then the other demons, seeing as how he was the only one still standing, after the brutal assault brought on by the Halliwell kids.

All of them where there; Chris and Wyatt; Mel who was the daughter of Phoebe and Cole. Then there was Paige's and Henry's daughter; Patty, and last but not least there was Bianca who was not a Halliwell, not yet anyway but seeing as how she and Wyatt were engaged it wouldn't be long.

The demon looked around to find himself facing five of the most powerful beings it had ever come up against

The fact that all his comrades had fallen was not lost on him.

He began to think it was best to cut his losses and shimmer out, but while he was taking his time to think up his next move Bianca had conjured a athame and just as he was about to shimmer away to freedom Patty called out, "Athame" and send it straight into his forehead vanquishing him on the spot.

He along with his friends had being targeting new witches just leaning to use their powers, it had taken the Halliwell kids three days to track them all down and vanquish them.

Satisfied that all was safe for now, they decided to head back to the manor. Patty, Chris and Wyatt orbed out while Bianca and Mel shimmered out.

Once everyone was standing in the living room of the manor the group began to relax a little. Wyatt came up from behind Bianca and pulled her back into his embrace.

"You okay?" he whispered into her ear. Feeling the safety of his arms always relaxed her and she allowed herself to fall back into them.

"I am now," she grinned as he placed a small kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Well Patty and I have to go," Mel said standing up and grabbing her cousin's hand. The two were sixteen ,only a couple of months apart and very close, in fact they had grew up being more like sisters then cousins.

"Go where?" Wyatt let go of Bianca and came to stand in front of the two.

"Okay you're only a couple of years older then us, gesse you'd think we couldn't take care of ourselves or something," Patty huffed out.

"Yeah Wyatt we don't need to tell you our every move, it's becoming really annoying, so stop with the over protectiveness already," Mel added backing Patty up.

"You had better not be going to meet up with them Dickens boys," Chris said coming to his brother's aid and looking pointedly at Mel causing her to throw her hands up.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them," Wyatt deadpanned; he wanted no room for discussion. He didn't like the boys he got a bad vibe from them.

He tried to get his Aunt Paige and his Aunt Phoebe to forbid the girls from seeing them altogether, but they were having none of it. He talked to his mom about it and she point blank told him to stay out of it.

He fared no better with his Uncle Cole or Uncle Henry or his father, deciding it was up to him, he keep a close watch out whenever he knew they were out with the Dickens boys.

The only ally he had in this was Chris.

The rest of the family seemed to think they were just being over protective, and Wyatt could admit that at times he was, but in this case he felt as if it was warranted, he couldn't live with himself if something happened to one of his little cousins and he could have prevented it.

"You don't tell us what to do," Mel looked between the two brothers;" neither of you do." And with that she and Patty disappeared.

"Damn them for being so stubborn," Chris bellowed out, "Wy, I'll follow them and make sure they stay out of trouble,"

"Good idea, "Wyatt agreed, "I'll go with you to make sure that nothing happens,"

"You'll do no such thing," Bianca finally spoke up pushing herself up from the wall that she had been holding up.

"When are you guys going to let those girl breath, can't you see that you're suffocating them?" she asked.

"Bianca, don't," Wyatt warned wanting her to stay out of it.

"They are like little sisters to us if we don't look out for them then-"

"Then they will be just fine," Bianca cut him off.

She walked up to him and rubbed her hand up and down his back as a soothing motion. "Did you see them today? Do you honestly think those two can't take of themselves?"

Bianca looked at the brothers knowing them well enough to know that they were still not convinced. "Besides, she added, if something happened they would call for you in a second," she finished.

"I don't know," Chris shook his head still not convinced.

"I don't like it, but I guess your right," Wyatt let out a small breath and took Bianca's hand in his causing a small smile to form on her lips. She knew she had won, for the moment anyway.

"Well little brother, do you have any plans for tonight?" Wyatt asked. He was deciding to let the matter drop, for now anyway.

"Yeah, promised Gina we'd spend some time together," he replayed looking down at Wyatt and Bianca's hands clasped together.

He tried to shrug of the feeling of jealousy that he felt. He just didn't understand it.

I mean it's not like he was in love with Bianca or anything, he would never betray his brother that way, still there was always this feeling he got when he saw them together.

He looked into Bianca's eyes and she quickly looked away before anything could be reviled. She did that a lot he noted, in fact any time he looked at her she looked away as if she was scared what her eyes might revel.

Wyatt who seemed totally in the dark to this little play between his brother and his fiancée give his brother a good natured slap on the shoulder.

"So things are moving along between you two,"

"Well she's, I mean, I like her, and everything, but she's not, oh I don't' know'" Chris finally gave up knowing he couldn't find the words to adequacy describe his relationship with Gina,"

"Its okay lil bro, I know what you're trying to say," Wyatt let him off the hook.

"Well B, I guess it's just you and me," he let go of her hand and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"I'll race you back to you your place, the loser has to…mmh well you know," he said seductively causing Bianca to blush as they orbed and shimmered out.

"Talk about too much information," Chris grumbled to no one in particular, seeing as how he was the only one still standing in the living room.

He was just about to orb out as well when he heard his parents come threw the door. They walked into the living room on the way to the kitchen their arms full of bags.

He rushed over to help, taking everything out of his mom's arms and sit it down on the kitchen table.

"This is the stuff for your birthday dinner tomorrow, is Gina coming?" Piper smiled up at her son.

"Mom," Chris whined looking at his father for support, "I'll be 23 tomorrow, don't you think that I'm a little to old for-"

"I most certainly do not," Piper stopped her son before he could have made any more objections. Chris looked pleating at his father.

"Hey don't look at me," his father said throwing his hands up.

"There is no way I'm getting into the middle of this one." Leo laughs giving his son a sympathy pat on the shoulder.

Piper turned away, she didn't want either man to see the unleashed tears in her eyes. This was his 23rd birthday it had to be special, she let her mind slip to that day 23 years ago when the other Chris had died and this one was born.

No she silently chased herself. This was a happy occasion she wouldn't damper it with thoughts of yester year, but still she couldn't help but think-"

"I know exactly how you feel honey," Leo said snaking his hands around his wife; he could tell from her rigid frame where her mind had drifted off too. He too had been thinking a lot about the other Chris.

"Where did he go that fast?" Piper asked looking around and not seeing any sign of her baby boy anywhere.

"He had a date with Gina," Leo answers still not taking his hands completely away from his wife.

"Good," she said, overly pleased with this news.

"Leo I'm so worried about him, do you see the way that he looks at Bianca when he thinks no one is looking," Piper suddenly feeling a little drained decide to fall into one the many empty chairs littering the kitchen floor.

"Yeah," Leo agreed following his wife and sitting down as well.

"It worries me as well," he admitted taking his wife's hands in his.

He remembered when Wyatt had first brought her home. They had to work extra hard to hide their true feelings.

Over time they had come to accepted Bianca as the girl that Wyatt loved and wanted to spend his life with, still the looks that her and Chris passed to each other some times made not only Leo and Piper uncomfortable but Phoebe and Paige as well.

They had all witness the love the other Chris had for Bianca, back all those years ago. Phoebe especially had felt it radiating off of him. She prayed everything would work out fine, the last thing they needed were Wyatt and Chris squaring off against each other.

Piper was about to respond to Leo when the familiar sound of jingling caused her to stop short. In a second her baby sister appeared in front of her.

"Hey what's all this?" Paige asked peeking in the bags that were scattered throughout the kitchen.

"Chris's birthday dinner tomorrow, Paige please do not tell me that you forget," Piper gave her sister a stern look.

"No, no I remember," Paige gave her sister a close look, as painful as the remainder may be for her and Phoebe she knew it was ten times worse for Piper. She reached out and gave her sister a gentle hug.

"How are you holding up," she asked.

"I'm fine," Piper lied not wanting to worry her sister any more then necessary. Paige gave her a 'yeah right,' look but let it drop.

"Has anyone seen Mel?" Phoebe asked sticking her head in the kitchen door.

"Her and Patty are together at the movies," Paige answered having sensed the girls there some time ago.

She liked to know where her daughter was at, at all times, she knew that she was overprotective but in this family a little safeguarding was never a bad thing.

"Okaydoky" Phoebe said stepping back out the room.

She looked at Mel's coat threw casually over the arm chair and shook her head, she had told her a million times not to leave the house without it.

Shaking her head at the carelessness of her child she went to pick it up and put it in its rightful place. Picking the jacket up, she held her breath as she was caught up in a premonition

_Mel was thrown back in a car and her head hit the window as she fell possibly being knocked out. She heard Patty scream as she was knocked back and hands went around her neck._

"PIPER, PAIGE, COLE! Henry! GET IN HERE NOW!" she yelled, causing her sisters and Leo to coming running in from the kitchen just as Cole shimmered in.

Henry having heard the panic in his sister-in-law's voice came down the steps as fast as he could.

"Phoebe what is it? What's wrong?" Cole asked making a move towered his wife.

"It's the girls they're in trouble," Phoebe let out.

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble?" Henry asked.

Patty was the apple of his eye and the thought of something happening to her plagued him to no end, it even kept him up at night, he was her father and he couldn't protect her, what kind of father couldn't protect their little girl?

He had expressed this to Paige, she always made him feel better, telling him he was the best father in the world and that no one could lover their daughter more.

Still when it came down too it he knew that Leo and Cole could protect their kids and he could not, still he knew he would throw himself in front of a million fireballs to safe his daughter. He looked up at Cole who seemed to be sensing the girls' location.

Cole stood still for all of two seconds before getting a read on the girls and shimmering out. Paige did the same and quickly grabbed her sister's hands and orbed them all out. Leo grabbed Henry's hand and followed the others.

Wyatt and Bianca were tangled up in the sheets. When all of a sudden he heard Patty called for him.

"It's Patty she's in trouble," He explained throwing some clothes on and orbing out with Bianca right behind him.

Chris was sitting on Gina's porch talking with her about his birthday dinner the next day when he heard Mel scream out for him.

"Uh…could I use your bathroom?" Chris asked sheepishly. Not trying to let his urgency show.

"Sure go ahead you know where it's at," Gina said, with out a second thought. Chris made it to the bathroom at a fast pace, but when he got there he found that the door was locked indicating that someone was in there.

"Shit," he said then making sure no one was looking he promptly orbed out.

Mel and Patty were having a pretty good time. They enjoy being with Tommy and Eric Dickinson. They were two normal guys and being with them the two girls were able to leave the world of demon fighting behind, for awhile.

Things were going fine until the girls noticed that they were headed to one of the most popular make out spots.

"Oh guys, I don't think this is a good idea," Mel spoke up.

"Don't worry we won't stay long, just thought we'd come up here and look around, Tommy assured her.

Still not sure, Mel and Patty locked eyes both of them feeling that it was time to go. Mel could feel the desire rolling off of both boys and she wanted no part of it.

Tommy pulled her close to him and began to kiss her quite heavily, she pulled back and he pulled her back in.

"I think that that's enough," she said looking at Tommy in a whole new light.

"It's enough when I say it's enough Tommy said. Pushing her back and causing her head to hit the door. Silently she called for Chris as she recited a spell.

Patty in the back, was faring no better and made a quick decision to call for Wyatt.

Hearing a crick, she looked up and saw that both boys had been turned into toads.

"Uh... Mel did you do this?" she asked as both of them got out of the car making sure to close the doors back so neither boy could escape.

"Who else?" Mel asked in a mater-of-fact voice, with her hands on her hips.

"I think they look better that way," Patty sighed watching the two frogs leaping from the front seat to the back.

"Yeah what a couple of jerks," Mel agreed.

"Hey are you two okay" the girls heard a very familiar voice ask.

They looked up to see Cole and then the rest of the family orb in right behind him. Paige and Phoebe both went to their daughters trying to offer them comfort.

"Geeze who called you guys?" Mel asked shrugging off her mother's attempts at a hug.

"You did," both Chris and Wyatt answered at the same time.

"No, I called Wyatt and I'm guessing that Mel called Chris," Patty observed. Unlike her cousins she was fine to let her mom baby her a bit, sensing that Paige needed it more for herself then anything.

"Did they hurt you?" Cole asks the two girls his eyes shooting daggers into the car. He'd teach those two boys what it meant to mess with his little girl.

"Cole they are human don't even think about it," Phoebe warned noting the look of rage in her husband's eyes.

"But- he,"

"No buts," Phoebe shook her head, the girls are fine and I dare say the boys have learned their lesson. She said looking back at the two frogs hopping all over the place.

"I don't know, I'm with Cole," Henry said as he made his way over to his wife and daughter, pulling Patty close to him, he needed to see for himself that she was okay.

"The spell will ware off in an hour, they won't remember, let's go," Mel said.

They all met back up at the manor where Wyatt began to pace.

"I told you," he said in his best accusing tone. Looking all around the room

"I told all of you that those two were trouble, but did you listen, noooo, you all thought Chris and I were over reacting if you would have just listened to us then none of this would have happen. You know I have a good mind to..."

"Baby, not helping," Bianca said stepping up beside Wyatt, he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist too bring her closer to him.

Chris looked from Mel to Patty.

"I will not let this drop," he let them know. "They will think twice before they ever attempt something like this again,"

"No, Chris, Wyatt you guys promise me that you are going to let this go, I don't know about Mel but I just want to forget this night ever happen," Patty looked around seeing the mixed emotions vibrating throughout the room.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Alright"

"Okay" both Chris and Wyatt agreed.

"But if they ever come near either of you again, I swear I will show no mercy," Wyatt folded his arms across his chest letting them know that there was no room for argument.

"Daddy what about you," Mel looked at her father, she could tell he was about to pop a blood vessel and she really wanted him to calm down. He threw his hand up but nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, now that that's settled," I have a bathroom that I need to be in," Chris orbed out leaving behind ten very confused faces.

"Guess we'll be going to," Wyatt nodded at Bianca and they shimmered and orbed out.

"Chris are you okay you were in there forever, are you okay," Gina asked as Chris took his place beside her, on the poach.

"Yeah just an upset stomach," he replied a little embarrassed and hurried to change the subject.

"So are you coming tomorrow," Chris asked.

For some reason it seemed important to his mom that Gina be there.

To be honest he didn't care one way or the other. It's not that he didn't like her enough; it's just that there was no love there and Chris didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"That's a pretty big step," Gina looked at Chris hoping that him asking her to come was a sign that he was ready to get more serious, he tried to hide his feelings but it was too late she had caught the look on his face.

"You know I have plans with my room mate tomorrow, sorry I forgot," she said coming up with something off the top of her head.

"Gina," Chris started.

"No Chris, don't I saw the horrified look on your face, I mean it's not like I actually expected us to get married or anything," she looked down at the ground and waited for Chris to say something.

Inside Chris groaned to himself he had never meant to hurt Gina but looking at her now, he could tell that that's exactly what he had done.

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't like you, I think a lot of you as a person," Chris tried to explain.

"Chris you don't have to," her voice was soft now and she stood up and gave Chris a small kiss on his nose.

"Have a good birthday tomorrow," she said and walked into the house and closed the door before he could see the tears make their way down her face.

"Damn," Chris silently cursed himself as he went around the corner and orbed into his bedroom. He stretched out on top of the covers fully clothed.

"What a day, what a day," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"You see what happens when people don't listen," Wyatt roared to Bianca once they were back at her place.

"Wyatt, baby, let it go, it all worked out in the end, so let's just put it behind us and go to bed." Bianca slipped off her clothes and snuggled in between the sheets.

Wyatt looked at her and all thoughts of his cousins flew out his head as he grinned at the women he loved and joined her in bed.

"I thought it was suppose to get easier as they got older," Paige said looking after Mel and Patty as they trotted off to their room.

"Huh," Piper snorted "Trust me you two are just getting started," she laughed.

"I remember how they used to orb and shimmer all around the world every time they didn't get their way," Phoebe reminisced, heck at least they were prepared for that seeing as how Chris and Wyatt went though the same stage.

The parents continued to talk throughout the night and upstairs in their room the girls did the same.

"Mel, I can tell something is bothering you," Patty came across the room to sit down on her cousin's bed.

That had shared rooms as long as they could remember, and as close as they were, it was hard to hide anything from the other.

Mel let out a low sigh. She knew she could talk to Patty about this, talking to the girl always seem to make her feel better.

Patty lay back on the bed and Mel flopped down beside her.

"Hey, can you believe our parents didn't lay into us about misusing magic for our own personal gain," Patty laughed out.

She was pretty sure they were going to hear one of their many speeches about using magic for their own personal gain seeing as how Tommy and Eric was a couple of toads.

She looked at Mel, getting no response from the other girl she let out a low breath.

She wouldn't push anymore; Mel would tell her when she was ready, besides trying to get her to open up before then was just not the way that Mel worked.

Mel rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Patty turned on her side and propped her self up on one elbow.

"Pat, I have a very bad feeling, it's killing me and I don't want to talk to mom about it, you know I don't want to worry her before I know exactly what's going on."

Patty could see the conflicting emotions playing out across Melinda's face and she wondered what could have her usually very strong willed, strong mined cousin in such a state.

"It's bad Pat, Wyatt, Chris and Bianca," Mel stopped as tears formed in her eyes.

Seeing this, Patty really started to get alarm. She loved her family more then anything and the thought of one of her cousins in trouble was too much for her to handle.

They were like brothers to both her and Mel. They even liked Bianca most of the time.

Sometimes they made little snide remarks about some of the things that she did, but all and all they knew she loved Wyatt and was loyal to him and they had to respect that.

"Something is going down, something bad," Mel said, she stayed staring at the ceiling not wanting her cousin to see the depth of the emotions she was feeling. She was getting a very bad read off of all three of them and she couldn't understand why.

"Mel is it demons? What's going on?"

"That's just it, I don't think it's demons it seems more like something going on here, inside the family, something that is going to destroy all three of them," Mel let the tears flow freely from her face now, not caring if Pat saw them.

"Look Chris's birthday is tomorrow so how about we wait until after that and let our parents know what's going on," Mel started to protest but Patty cut her off.

"If it's as serious as you say Mel then we have to tell them, we owe it to Chris and Wyatt and Bianca too." Mel relented, what her cousin said made sense, so they would get through Chris's birthday then they would tell everyone what was going on.

Patty and Mel both knew from experience not to take Mel's feelings and instincts about things lightly.

While she was not exactly an empath yet, she would get certain feelings about things and it always panned out. She did however have the power of permeation like her mom and that always panned out as well.

The girls both lay there lost in their on thoughts wondering what awful thing was about to befall their family.

"Happy birthday Chris, this is from your mom and me," Leo handed his son an envelope and watched as he opened it up.

All of the family was there. Phoebe, Cole and Mel: Paige, Henry and Patty: Chris, Wyatt and Bianca and of cause Piper and Leo.

The girls had already gave Chris their gift of a brand new sweater and Phoebe and Paige had both handed over theirs, Phoebe giving him a pair of shoes he had been pinning after for weeks and Paige giving him a jacket to go with it.

Chris opened up the paper from his father; the only gift he had left to open was from Wyatt.

"Mom, Dad what the, this is to much you guys," Chris looked at the 500 dollar gift certificate his parents had given him to his favorite store.

"Nothing is too much for our baby boy," Piper said getting up from the table and going around to Chris to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey what about me," Wyatt joked. "I don't remember getting anything like that when I turned 23," he looked at his mom causing her to give him a playful swat on the arm.

Mel looked around the room she just didn't understand what was going on. Not only had the feeling of doom increased tenfold for her cousins but her mom, aunts and Uncle Leo where wind so tight they were about to pop.

She looked at her mom and her mom immediately put up barriers, now she knew something was wrong and everyone was going on like everything was fine, the only people not putting on a front were Chris, Wyatt and Bianca, the three she was the most concerned about.

"Hey lil bro I saved mine for last," Wyatt handed it to Mel to pass over to Chris.

She took the little box from Wyatt she already knew that it was a watch with the initials C.P.H. carved into it. As soon as she touched the box she was thrown into a premonition.

_Chris and Bianca were together, holding hands, kissing; Chris proposing to Bianca, Chris and Bianca plotting against Wyatt, Chris Wyatt and Bianca squaring off in the attic. _

_Wyatt and Chris were fighting. Chris is up in the air he can't breathe Wyatt is choking him and he conjures an energy ball telling Chris that he 'does not need him'. Bianca is helping Chris. _

_Wyatt throws Bianca off of him and she lands with a stake in her chest. _

_And that was the end of it._

Mel dropped the box and stumbled up from the table, falling down in the process.

"Mel," her mom dad and Chris got up at the same time trying to come to her aid.

"Get away from me," she said looking at Chris her eyes blazing.

How could he do this to his brother? Wyatt loved Chris and Bianca more then anything in this world and here it was they were both betraying him, trying to kill him she just didn't understand.

"Mel," Chris said his voice clearly reflecting the hurt that he was feeling.

She tried to breathe but couldn't catch her breath; she backed into the wall starting to hyperventilate,"

"Alright baby girl breath into this paper bag," Cole said too his daughters gently rubbing her back and trying to get her clam. She did as her father told her and started to calm down.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all exchanged worried look, something that was not lost on Mel.

Just what the hell was going on? She looked over to Patty to see the girl staring at her wide eye; she looked just as confused as Mel felt.

"What did you see?" Piper asked through clenched teeth.

She was so scared that Mel had seen Chris dying, being that this is the exact time that he'd died 23 years ago she couldn't help but think history was about to repeat it's self.

"Come on Mel, it can't be as bad as all that," Wyatt said standing up and moving toward his cousin.

"Oh Wyatt," Mel strung out and threw herself in her cousins arms weeping openly.

"Mel, what did you see?" Piper asked again barley keeping it together. Phoebe shot her a look telling her to back off. She knew her daughter would speak when she was ready

"I love you Wyatt," Mel sobbed throwing accusing looks at both Chris and Bianca.

"I love you too Mel you know that, hey what's going on?" he asked pulling her away from him and causing her to look at him.

"I just, I don't understand," she let out.

"Damn it Mel! What did you see?" Piper shouted not able to take it anymore. She'd had enough, she dreaded this day for so long and she just couldn't keep up pretenses any longer.

"Piper I think you better check yourself, my daughter will talk when she gets good and ready," Cole said, not liking the tone Piper had taken with Mel, he felt Phoebe touch his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head at him.

"Don't," she warned.

"We both know that Piper didn't mean to sound so harsh but this is a tough day for her, it's a tough day for all of us,"

"What?" Chris stammered out.

"What do you mean Aunt Phoebe? Why would my birthday be a tough day for you all," he looked from his Aunt Phoebe to his Aunt Paige, to his parents, none of them would look him in the eye.

"I told you Patty," Mel said looking at her other cousin who had taken all this in, sitting beside her mom neither of them had said a word.

"You told her what," Bianca asked finally speaking up.

"Don't you talk to me; you don't have the right to talk to me you…you...BITCH!" Mel was fuming now, if Bianca thought she was going to play Chris and Wyatt against each other then she had another thing coming.

She was still, after all her daddy's girl, she conjured an energy ball in her hand her eyes dead on Bianca.

"Mel have you lost your mind?" Wyatt asked standing in front of Bianca as if to protect her from anything Mel seemed fit to throw at her.

Bianca conjured an athame in her hand, she didn't know what the hell was going on but she'd be damned if she was going to go out that easy.

"Get out of my way Wyatt, trust me she does not deserve your protection,"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Wyatt asked he looked at Bianca and saw that she was not only in defense mode but that she had an athame in her hand.

"Look, how's about everybody just calm down, let's start with what Mel saw in the premonition, before we all go around killing each other.

"That's a good idea son" Leo finally put his two cents in. They all waited while Mel's parents guided her to a chair and sit her down.

Chris who was still trying to figure out why everyone was dreading his 23 birthday decided to take a seat as well.

Mel looked at Patty and she found the support that she needed.

"I saw Chris and Bianca together kissing and,"

"What!" came the shout from Chris, Bianca and Wyatt.

"Let her finish," Patty cautioned.

"I saw them kissing, I saw them holding hands, Chris proposed to Bianca and she accepted." She stopped to shoot both Chris and Bianca a dirty look before she went on.

Chris listened to what his cousin was saying he couldn't believe it, I mean sure there were certain feeling he had where Bianca was concerned that he couldn't explain, but nothing to this extend at least he didn't think so.

He looked at Bianca; there was something there something in her eyes that told him she was thinking the same thing.

"I saw them plotting to kill Wyatt," Mel said softly looking only at Wyatt. He had a shell shocked look on his face and couldn't seem to get his words out.

"You are mistaking," he said to Mel there was no way he was going to believe that the two people who meant more to him then anything in the world would betray him in such a way, never, he wouldn't believe it.

"I am not mistaken," Mel said with fire in her eyes, she had never been wrong before and she did not like being second guessed for any reason.

"Come on Mel, plotting to kill Wyatt? Me and Bianca? Are you sure you didn't hit your head some how when you stumbled up," Chris was starting to get mad this was insane.

"I know what I saw," Mel gave her cousin a death glare. "You and Bianca attacked him in the attic, I don't know when it happens, seeing as how Wyatt's hair was a lot longer then it is now," Mel said causing a small sob to catch in Piper's throat.

"Mel, stop this, your upsetting mom!" Chris went to his mom and she took his hand in hers.

"I will not stop, I saw you two try to kill him, and I saw you in the air, Wyatt was chocking you, he had to protect himself. I saw Bianca come up behind him, and attack trying to help you get the upper hand. I saw Bianca get impaled by a piece of wood, I think she was dead," Mel looked at Wyatt she didn't want to hurt him but she knew what she saw.

"Sweetheart this is not what you think it is okay, I think you need to just let it go," Phoebe told her daughter. She knew that Mel had picked up on the pass, the other's Chris life. She didn't want this to go any farther.

Mel whipped her head around at her mother, shock evident on her face.

"Mom I really don't think I can let this go," she was surprised that her mom and aunts were not taking this as serious as she was.

"I think you need to let it go, trust us just drop it,' Paige said finally getting a word in.

Suddenly Piper started to laugh, it started off low and then it got frighteningly louder. The others looked at her concerned.

"What's the use?" she laughed out. "I mean we're damned if we do and damned if we don't," she laughs some more and suddenly her laughs turned into cries.

"Oh Leo what are we going to do?" she asked causing her husband to engulf her into her arms.

"We are going to get though this just like we get though everything else." He assured her.

"I think it's clear to all of us that you guys know something that you are not telling." Wyatt said looking from his mom to his aunts.

"Why do I have the sinking feeling that you know exactly what Mel's talking about?" No one answered. No one even bothered to look his way.

"Enough!" "Wyatt roared. "I've had enough of this! Someone needs to tell me what's going on now!" he was starting to get very irate and he couldn't stand any more of the secret little looks that were being past among everyone.

"Look let's just forget all this nonsense and focus on dinner, look the pasta is getting cold," Paige laughed nervously. She knew it was fruitless but she had to try something.

Wyatt looked at her as if she'd grown two heads

"I. Don't. Need. This." He spoke ever word as slowly and as plainly as he could.

Chris closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath he didn't know what the hell was going on. He blew out a breath his eyes still closed he heard Wyatt's words.

"I don't need you," he heard Wyatt say this. No...No that was wrong Wyatt's words where 'I don't need this.' Still the words 'I don't need you' echoed in his brain.

He saw an image of Wyatt with longer hair. He was choking Chris and holding an energy ball saying thoes words to him. Bianca came up behind him telling him to hurry she could only hold Wyatt for so long.

He watched as the scenes Mel had laid out played right before his eyes. He not only saw it but he also felt it.

He felt the fear of Wyatt; he felt the hopeless love that he had for Bianca. He watched as she told him to go back and change things for them, for her. But he never left the attic

He looked around and saw himself fall onto an athame while trying to protect a baby, something about the baby, was very important to him.

Next he was in his parent's room his parent's bed his dad was telling him to hold on, he only wanted his dad to go and save Wyatt.

He fell to the floor grabbing his side. He felt something wet and knew it was blood.

Somewhere in the back ground he heard his mom yell out his name. He felt his father's arms come around him.

Piper got up went to the cabinet and got out a small bottle, she was scared that this would happen and had worked for a long time perfecting an antidote to Gideon's' magic. "Leo heal him now!" Piper said getting down on her knees and taking Chris head in her lap.

Leo held his hands up and nothing happen he knew it was little hope that it would.

"What the hell happen to him?" Wyatt shouted to no one in particular which was a good thing since no one was paying him any attention any way.

All the focus in the room was on Chris. Piper poured the potion down his throat and still nothing happens.

"Dad get out of the way," Wyatt said trying to throw his father aside so that he could try and heal his brother.

"No Wyatt get on the other side and take Patty's hand, Paige I need your hand now!" he said. She ran to assist putting her hand in Leo's willing to do whatever to safe her nephew.

"Oh god Chris, I can't lose you again I won't let you die again I won't," Leo started to repeat this over and over again, not caring as the tears fell carelessly down his cheeks.

Wyatt gave his father a questioning look but decided not to speak on it. Right now his main focus was on saving his brother, but later, boy were they going to have one hell of a round.

"Mom, Chris is going to be all right isn't he?" Mel asked through tears.

"Let's hope so," her mom answered "Let's hope so"

While Chris was having his vision Bianca was having one of her own. Images of her and Chris fluttered threw her mind. She got up and slipped out the room unnoticed.

Falling to the floor she grabbed her head as she was smacked with another life, a life in which her beloved Wyatt was evil and Chris, Chris had been the love of her life.

"Damn he did it," she said getting her full memories from the other life; Chris changed things he stopped Wyatt from turning evil. Evil? Her Wyatt could never be evil he was so sweet and loving and angry, insane and, Whoa. "What the hell,"

Bianca knew right away that both of her memories were there, both fighting to be the dominate one, she had to get this under control; she wondered if this was what Chris was feeling.

Chris...oh God Chris he was in trouble. Not bothering to think anything else she dashed back into the kitchen and went immediately to his side.

She could see that either the potion or the combined power of the four whitelighters was staring to work. Chris was healing up just a little but he was healing.

She fell to her knees and grabbed his hand. Wyatt looked at her but said nothing. 'Heal first ask questions later,' he said to himself.

"Bianca, Bianca is that you?" Chris asked between gasps.

"Yeah it's me baby, it's me your Bianca, I'm right here beside you and I'm not going anywhere," she said.

Wyatt clenched his jaw, so it was true, he was glad that Chris wound had finally closed up because he didn't think he could restrain himself any longer.

"Need you," he heard Chris whisper to Bianca, "Love you,"

"Love you too," Bianca whispered placing a kiss on Chris forehead.

Wyatt fell back, he felt as if some one was playing a sick joke on him. This could not be happening. Right in front of his face and he never even suspected anything.

"I told you," Mel said to Patty, she just couldn't believe that the scene playing out before her eyes was real.

"Wyatt, Chris, I think it's time we tell you what's going on," Piper went into the living room and the rest of the family followed.

Chris was now fully healed and able to walk on his own.

Wyatt was still getting over the shock of seeing the love between his brother and fiancée, he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this had been going on behind his back all this time.

Once everyone was seated Piper takes Leo's hand and starts to speak.

"Twenty-three years ago a young man came from the future……"

When she was finished everyone sit in silence. Paige was the first to speak "What Mel saw was from that time, what happen did take place, but that was in the other future, not this one."

"So in this other future not only am I the source but I try to kill my own brother and I succeed in killing my fiancée," Wyatt was the only one in the room not sitting. He'd gotten up once his mom started telling all the ugly details of the other life.

"Wyatt, baby that's not you now," Piper got up and went to stand in front of her oldest son. "Look at me," she demanded.

"Mom, just don't okay," the last thing Wyatt wanted was his mom telling him how great he was.

"That is not you, your brother changed all that, you don't have an evil bone in your body," when Wyatt still refused to look at her, Piper gently touched his face on either side so that he was looking dead in her eyes.

"Do you hear me?" she didn't want him feeling guilty about something that he had no control over.

Wyatt walked away from his mom and into the middle of the room.

"So let me ask you all something," he paced around back and forth making sure that all eyes in the room were on him.

"If Bianca and Chris both have their memories back, then why don't I have my memory back?"

"Maybe that's just not the way it was meant to be baby," Piper went up to Wyatt again and this time Leo was with her.

"She's right son, we don't know why they have their memories and you don't have yours, maybe just maybe because that was just not you, that's not your density, to be evil, to have good and evil constantly fighting inside you, tearing you apart,"

"So Wyatt is spared, and I now have to try and live in the world I know now, and the world I knew then?"

"Chris you know that your mother and me, hell you know that the whole family is behind you and will support you every step of the way," Leo moved from Wyatt and went over to Chris.

"What about Bianca? Who is going to support here? Be there for her?" Chris looked pass his father and up to his brother. Who in turn, looked at Bianca.

"I don't need babysitting Chris," she had a lot to deal with and the last thing she needed was someone trying to fuss over her.

"Bianca I know everything that you're feeling, it's a lot to deal with it's going to take some time,"

Chris went to stand in front of her, one part of him was telling him to grab her to him, she was here alive, and he loved her more then anything, another part of him was telling him that he was wrong, this was his brother's fiancée they'd had their time and it was over and done with ,but here in this life she belonged to Wyatt.

Bianca looked from Chris to Wyatt, she loved them both.

Yes she knew of all the evil that the other Wyatt had done but this was not her Wyatt, her Wyatt was sweet and kind, willing to do anything for his family, wiling to do anything for her, that other person, he just didn't fit in, still she couldn't forget all that her and Chris had been though, she loved Chris with every fiber of her being. She had no idea what the hell she was going to do.

"Chris, Bianca, I don't know what to say to you two, I can't tell you how ashamed I am for thinking you two would ever try to hurt Wyatt, it's just that I saw that permeation and …" Mel stopped, having come to a lost of words, she just didn't know what she could say to make things right between her and Chris again. To say that she'd messed up would be an underestimate.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Chris pulled his little cousin into a hug," "We all know how reliable your permeations are.

I understand and so does Bianca. Right Bianca?" Chris gave Bianca a look that said whether she understood or not, there was no need to upset his cousin any farther."

"Mel, don't give it a second thought," Bianca waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Yeah, and thank you for trying to take up for me, it's good to know that you've got my back," Wyatt gave his cousin the best smile that he could, it was had for him because he knew they had so many other issues to deal with.

"I have both your backs," Mel looked at Chris when she said this, she wanted him to know how sorry she was, and she just didn't know what to do to make it right.

"He knows, Mel, just let time take it's course," Patty had come up behind her seeing the personal issues that Mel was battling inside herself. She wanted to put the girl at ease as best she could.

"Thanks Patty, come on I think it's time we took our leave." Mel and Patty said their goodnights and quickly made their exit.

Phoebe stood up and grabbed her husband's hand; she too felt that the boys needed to be alone with their parents.

"Chris, Wyatt we are here for both of you, remember, if either of you need anything…" with that her and Cole walked off toward their bedroom.

"Same here," Paige went over to give each of her nephews a hug. She wished she could make all of this go away for them, she just prayed that everything would work it's self out.

Once Paige and Henry were out of sight Wyatt turned to look at Bianca.

"B, I think you should go," he gave her a pointed look letting her know that they would talk later.

"No Bianca, I think you should stay," Chris also gave her one of his looks that said 'don't argue with me, just let me handle this,"

"I think that you're overstepping your bounds lil brother," Wyatt moved from the spot he had been occupying and came to stand in front of Chris.

"I don't want to fight with you Wy, this involves Bianca she has a right to be here," the two brothers stood eye to eye neither blinking.

"Chris this is not your decision to make, it's mine and Bianca and I think you need to just stay out of it," Wyatt growled

"Look you two stop this, it's not going to solve anything," Piper stood between her two sons, a hand on each of their chest. "Bianca go, we are not going to solve anything tonight and I think it's for the best if you just leave,"

Chris started to protest and Piper cut him off. She knew Chris wanted Bianca here but it would only make things worse, right now the last thing they needed was one more unnecessary complication.

"Bianca leave now!" as soon as the words were out of Pipers mouth the girl shimmered out, leaving Chris, Wyatt and their parents.

Leo was the first to speak "Look this is going to be hard too come to grips with and I just think that it would be best for all involved if you both stayed away from Bianca for awhile,"

"Dad you know I respect your opinion and all but this is not your decision to make," Wyatt was getting tired of everyone trying to decide his life.

"No. it's not," Chris walked over and took a seat on the couch.

"But it is mine and I don't want to come between what Wyatt and Bianca have. Bianca and I are over, it's just that simple. Wyatt and Bianca belong together," and with that he orbed out.

Wyatt shook his head. His brother was forever playing the martyr.

"Ill go find him," he assured his parents, but both his mom and dad shook their head.

"He needs time, Wyatt I think you should let him be, he's going through a lot right now and he needs to work those feeling out within his self,"

Piper gave her son a sympathy look and then left him and his father standing there while she went off to bed. She needed to get away.

Today had been exhausting and there was so much more to come. She just didn't know where this would leave her boys.

She wished Leo could take all the pain that they were feeling and all the pain they were going to feel in the near future and orb it somewhere far away.

Her family sacrificed their self everyday yet density still didn't see fit to let them catch a break, to let them be happy just for once.

Wyatt sits with his head in his hands shaking his head.

"Dad, you mean to tell me that all this time you guys have known about this? You see me with Bianca everyday and you never thought to tell me about her and Chris? About me causing her death?" Leo gave his son a sad look.

"We were hoping we would never have to tell you son, we never wanted either of you to carry this burden."

"All this time we've been going on in our happy little existence none the wiser to what was really going on beneath the surface." Wyatt gave off a sarcastic chuckle before continuing.

"Dad, how could I ever be so evil that I would want to kill my own brother? That guy was not me. I would never do anything to hurt Chris," Wyatt felt helpless, the only thing he wanted to do right now was go to Chris and find out how things stood with them.

"Wyatt, Chris loves you, both versions, he came back to the past for you, your brother would do anything for you and he knows that you're not evil, he knows that you won't try to hurt him," Leo gave him a small pat on his back but Wyatt continued to look gloomy.

"Things are going to be different now dad, they can't help but to be. He may try to hide it and not let it show through, but he's going to slip sometime he can't help but too, it's a natural reaction, but I don't think I can take my brother or Bianca for that matter looking at me in fear. I don't want to ever have to look into their eyes and see that they fear for their live, I don't think I can handle that, I know that I can't."

Leo was at a lost, he wanted to tell his son that everything would be alright, and that he would make it all better, but his boys had long since grown out of the notion that mommy and daddy can make everything better. So instead he said the most honest thing that he could.

"It's going to take time son for all of us, but we will get through this as a family. This family always sticks together and that's not about to change now. It's going to take time and a lot of patience but we'll work it out you'll see." Wyatt gave his father a sad smile and wordless orbed out.

Chris sits high upon the golden gate bridge looking down. He'd did it, he changed things, his brother was not evil, he just happen to be in love with the same women that Chris loved.

One part of him felt as if she belonged with Wyatt. They'd made a good go of things in this live. He and Bianca were another life time ago and it wasn't fair of him to interfere in his brother's happiness, but god help him he loved her as much as he did when he proposed to her.

He wanted to change things, he wanted a world that his brother didn't rule, he just had no idea he would have to give up the love of his life to get it, but if that was the case then so be it.

He and Wyatt had a good life growing up and they were best friends now. He and his father were very close. When ever he needed him Leo was there.

He would drop anything to be by Chris side, and now Chris knew why. There was no way that Leo was going to make the same mistake twice.

Chris knew he'd did the right thing by going to the past, so much had changed for the better, and if one of the side effects were Bianca and Wyatt being together then he guessed he would just have to handle that and learn to accepted it.

He was sure that he and Bianca could be friends; I mean what's the worse that could happen right?

The next day Piper saw the need to call a family meeting just to make sure everyone was okay, and to decide how to handle everything. Bianca was included in this as well seeing as how it affected her too.

Bianca had spent a lot of time the night before thinking and she knew what needed to be done. It was the only solution that made sense to her, she knew it was going to bring on a lot of hurt but she saw no other way.

Once everyone was assembled Piper begins to speak.

"I know yesterday you kids had a lot to take in. I know you feel as if we should have told you sooner, you had a right to know, and I'm sorry for that as well, our only defense is that we love you all so much and only wanted to protect you," she looked from Chris and Wyatt to Mel and Patty. "I know you have a lot of questions, so ask them, we won't lie to you and we won't hold anything back,"

Piper took her seat beside Leo and waited to see what would happen next.

Patty was the first to speak. "Mel and I have been talking and we both agree that we love Chris and Wyatt no matter what. They both have our support in any way they need, we are willing to do anything they ask us too,"

"Thanks, girls that means a lot," Chris said passing looks between the two cousins.

"Yeah, thanks, glad to know that you two are there," Wyatt put in.

"May I say something?" Bianca asked standing up. She looked between the two men that she loved, this was going to be harder then she thought.

"I think that it would be a lot easier for both of you if I wasn't around," she held up her hand to stop both brothers as they started to protest.

"This is what's best for me as well guys, I need this, staying here would just tear all of our lives apart. I'm leaving today, I have an Aunt on the East coast and I'm going to stay with her. If you love me then you will give me this, just let me go and don't try to follow, I think it's best for all involved," with that she shimmered out, not wanting to face a messy goodbye.

"Bianca, wait," Chris yelled out. She shouldn't have to give up her home and everything that she fought so hard for.

"B, don't do this," Wyatt yelled out at the same time. She answered neither, she was already gone. She had shimmered all her things the night before and the only thing left to take was herself.

She would start over in New York, she would try to get on with her life and put this one behind her, she would try to forget the two men that she loved more then anything in the world.

"This isn't right, she shouldn't have to sacrifice everything, I'm going to find her," Chris was stopped mid orb by Wyatt.

"Chris, please, let her go, she's right, we need to let her deal with her pain the best way she knows how, she deserves the right to do that,"

Chris looked around the room his eyes settled on his Aunt Phoebe.

"Let her go, Chris, she feels very strongly about this, give her, her space, she'll come back when she's ready in her on time," she told him.

"I think, that both of you should try to get on with your life as well, I think Bianca did the best possible thing that could be done." Piper said.

"I agree," Leo said, backing up his wife, "I think you boys need some alone time to talk things out, so you know where we are if you need us." With that said everyone begin to make their way out of the room, everyone but Chris and Wyatt.

Piper walked up the stairs with the feeling that in the end everything was going to work it's self out.

Her family had hit many rough patches and in the end it all worked out, she knew in her heart of hearts that this would be no different.

"Chris I,"

"Wyatt, that wasn't you, don't give it a second thought, I know that you love me, I know that you would give your life for me, I know how much this is tearing you apart," Chris said before his brother could say anything.

"Even in the other life, even when you were evil, I still knew you loved me, even then I knew deep down inside that you loved me."

"What about Bianca?" Wyatt asked.

"I think that's something that we will both have to deal with, more then anything I love you, you're my big brother and I'll do anything to make things right between us again," Wyatt walked over to Chris and pulled him into a hug.

"Me to, little brother, me too, you I know I would never hurt you for any reason, I need you to know that," Wyatt waited for his brother to response.

"I know that Wyatt, I don't doubt you, not even for a second,"

Somehow some way they both felt that things would work out and they would get passed all this, one day.

The End

So what do you think? Would you like a sequel?

Please review.


End file.
